Starfox meets BanjoKazooie
by kportz
Summary: starts off with banjo and kazooie, but gradually works over to the starfox side. This is my third fic. please read and reveiw.chapter 3 up!
1. Meeting a New Friend

disclaimer: i own none of the characters. That's that.

please read... hope you like

* * *

"Ack… I'm so bored…" Kazooie said with an annoyed sigh.

"I know… you've said it about a thousand times, now…" Banjo said with the same annoyed sigh.

Banjo and Kazooie were the best of friends, though they were completely different. Kazooie was restless because she hadn't been on an adventure for just about four years. She loved action and adventure… and Banjo liked a quiet life.

"Aren't you bored? I mean, it's been a long time since our last adventure. Let's go find something to do," Kazooie said, trying to pull Banjo out of his chair.

"No, Kazooie. We're fine, don't you think?" Banjo replied while resisting the urge to smile. Kazooie was funny when she was mad.

Suddenly, they heard a crash outside. It sounded like twisting metal and exploding fuel. They smelled smoke. Banjo ran out of the house with Kazooie riding in his backpack. They ran up the hill and saw what it was, and yet they no idea what it was. It was made of metal, that much they knew.

Then they heard pounding on the metal. Banjo gasped. "Oh, no," he said, "Kazooie… there's someone in there!"

"Let's hurry up and save them!" Kazooie shouted over the roar of the burning fuel. She could sense their next adventure coming up.

Banjo ran in and punched a hole in the glass where the person was. By that time the kid was unconscious from the lack of air. He then pulled the guy out of the pile of twisted and charred metal and dragged him to safety.

Banjo and Kazooie took a look at this person. He looked like Banjo in the sense that he had fur and a muzzle, but different in the sense that he had a tail and much more fur than Banjo. He was wearing a black shirt, green overalls with yellow stripes up the sides, metallic-looking boots, a red bandana around his neck, gloves with a metal thing with buttons on it, and a flight jacket. Banjo noticed that there was a name embroidered on it; Fox McCloud. But the thing that Banjo noticed the most was that, connected to his belt, there was a holster and in it was a loaded gun.

Banjo backed away a few steps and was about to run, but Kazooie stopped him.

"What are you doing, Banjo?"

That's all it took for Banjo to snap back to his senses. This person was injured and needed help. So, being as strong as he was, he picked the fox-person up and took him to his house.

* * *

this is the first fic I'm writing with the BanjoKazooie characters. Sorry if it's in the wrong catagory. 


	2. Who are You?

Disclaimer: all characters are copyright their respective owners; Nintendo, Rare, Namco.

i hope you like it!

"Banjo, who do you think he is?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm not sure, Kazooie," Banjo replied.

They were back at Banjo's house. Banjo took the gun away from the man he saved, just in case. He hated guns of any sort.

Then, the fox woke up. "Ugh, where am I?" he said groggily.

"Welcome to the Isle O' Hags, fox man," Kazooie said.

"Isle O' Hags? What planet is that on?" he said, his speech a little slurred. He opened his eyes and just about screamed. These people were hideous! The fox tried to talk, but he just couldn't.

Meanwhile in orbit above the planet, a certain blue vixen was worried out of her mind.

"I told him he shouldn't have gone alone," Krystal said as she paced around the bridge of the Gray Flyer; a temporary replacement ship they got after the loss of their original mother-ship Great Fox.

"Calm down, Krystal. I'm sure he's fine," Falco assured her, though he wasn't too sure, himself. He was worried about him just as much as she was.

Peppy then entered the room. "Any word, yet?" he questioned.

"No… nothing. We've tried every frequency, every signal, every_thing_ we can think of, and still no response," replied Falco.

"Keep trying," was all Peppy said as he left the room.

"Fox…" Krystal said as she stared out the window, "don't you _dare _give up on me…"

* * *

Sorry, but i'm known for my short-but-to-the-point chapters. updates will be soon. 


	3. Here we come

hi I'm back.

all characters copyright Nintendo, Rare, Namco

next chapter... here we go...

* * *

Back at Banjo's house, Fox had taken a liking to his rescuers. He figured that if they're nice, then ugliness didn't matter.

"So," he said, "how'd you guys get me out of my Arwing?"

"Banjo punched a hole in the glass on top."

Fox spit out the soda he was drinking. "Wha… _What_?" was all he could manage to say.

"What's wrong with that?" Banjo asked.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with it. It's just that the glass you broke was bulletproof and diamond reinforced. You'd have to be as strong as a machine to break it. Are you sure it wasn't already cracked?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I have another question for you, Banjo."

"Shoot."

"How long have you been weight training?"

At this, Kazooie burst out laughing. "Oh… my… god… do you realize what you just said?"

"No… what?" Fox asked warily.

"You asked him if he weight trained. Banjo is one of the _laziest_ people I've ever met!"

With this, Banjo glared at Kazooie and she started to laugh.

Up in orbit, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and ROB were devising a plan to get Fox back.

"Maybe we could fly the Arwings down and try to look for him," Krystal suggested.

"And crash just like he did? I don't think so," Falco shot back.

"Then, what are we going to do? We can't just leave him here," Slippy said as he looked out the window at the planet.

"We can wait for the storm to subside, then go and look for him," Peppy said, "ROB, how long will it take for the storm to pass?"

"It will take four hours for the turbulence to stop."

"So we'll wait four hours and _then_ fly down to the surface," Peppy said, looking at Krystal.

Krystal walked over to the window.

"Hang on, Fox," she said quietly, "we'll be there soon."

* * *

please review and tell me what you think... thanks! 


End file.
